Padaria Massa Dourada
by Michiaki
Summary: Ambrósia é uma garota comum que trabalha em uma padaria comum no centro de Athenas, na Grécia. Ela tenta esconder seu lado Yaoi Lover de todos no trabalho, mas sua situação fica difícil quando dois belos rapazes começam a trabalhar na tubulação com defeito na padaria. O que ela não sabe é que eles são, na verdade Milo e Camus que tem uma missão de grande importância para cumprir!


_**NOTAS:**_ Saint Seiya NÃO ME PERTENCE.

Se me pertencesse quem teria desenhado era Shiori Teshirogi (mangaká de Lost Canvas), a Saori seria menos chata, e o anime/manga basicamente seria dos cavaleiros de ouro, sendo o Milo o protoganista!

A linguagem é pesada, então se você ainda assim quiser continuar, tenha isso em mente!

Divirtam-se, comentem, repassem, critiquem!

PS: o título ficou horrível mesmo, mas nunca tive criatividade para títulos... Se alguém tiver algum melhor pode comentar ai! hahahahaha

* * *

 **Quem acredita em previsão de tempo?**

Seria pedir muito que fizesse o dia com céu limpo, sem nuvens e com a temperatura a 27 graus, mas com o vento para refrescar a pele das minhas pernas que me foi prometido pela mulher do tempo? Ao invés desse dia maravilhoso – que inclusive foi escolhido para que eu estreasse meu vestido médio floral – ganhei uma manhã carregada de nuvens pretas que mais pareciam ter sido estendidas da noite, mas o frio tá congelando as minhas pernas, logo calor eu não vou passar.

Pelo menos dentro do edifício onde trabalho terei o aquecedor ligado e muito provavelmente alguns sabores de chá e bolachas à minha espera. Devo admitir que, apesar desse leve deslize temporal, tenho a impressão que o dia será perfeito e que muito provavelmente algo bom irá acontecer!

\- (1)Ambrosia! Ambrosia! – Escutei alguém me chamar assim que entrei na padaria – sim, eu trabalho em uma padaria de nome Massa Dourada- Virei o rosto até a voz que me chamava. – Você precisa ver isso menina!

\- Bom dia, Damara – olhei em volta assustada, pois nesse horário já estaríamos servindo o café, pão, tortas e tantas outras coisas, mas todos os meus colegas de trabalho estavam sentados disciplinadamente nas cadeiras da parte de restaurante de nossa padaria. – O que está rolando?

Damara me arrastou até uma das cadeiras e eu teria visto a cara de demônio do senhor Pancras – o chefe- por mais um dia de atrasos de minha parte, mas meu olhar caiu sobre duas figuras totalmente distintas e igualmente magníficas: dois homens que pareciam ter saído da capa de alguma revista de modelos.

\- Agora que estão todos aqui – começou o senhor Pancras, me olhando de soslaio, como se isso fosse me fazer sentir algum tipo de culpa, haha – estes dois cavalheiros vieram aqui a mando do sr. Bemus para... Er... – ele olhou para o loiro.

\- Verificar a tubulação do depósito – disse o loiro com um sorriso encantador. As mulheres todas – eu, inclusa- deram um longo suspiro. Os rapazes, por mais que não quisessem deixar transparecer pareciam estar em uma luta inteira entre suspirar também e segurar a masculinidade.

\- Sim, a tubulação do depósito... – Falou Pancras um pouco irritado com a presença dos dois galãs, como se eles fossem concorrência... Na cabeça do senhor Pancras, um velho de 53 anos, abandonado pela esposa, ele ainda era um Don Juan.

\- Prazer, meu nome é Milo.

\- Camus, é um prazer – falou finalmente o ruivo magia, com um sotaque carregado.

\- Prometemos não tomar muito o tempo de vocês – disse Milo enquanto sorria.

Milo tem o cabelo loiro de uma tonalidade que nunca havia visto e que contrasta muito bem com a pele bronzeada e os olhos... Ah! Iris azul piscina e posso jurar que ele tem uma coroa mel ao redor da pupila, meu deus que homem gostoso! Ele está de calça preta de couro, blusa vermelha coberta por uma jaqueta de couro e coturnos nos pés... Parece um astro de alguma banda famosa de rock... Será que ele é? Talvez seja um desses programas em que um famoso vai passar um dia fazendo um trabalho normal... Já Camus é ruivo, a pele alva que me lembra a neve... Ao contrário do estilo rock de Milo, ele veste uma calça jeans preta, sapatos e blusa fina de manga comprida de cor branca. Ele não está sentindo frio não? Não estou reclamando, a visão dele assim para mim está oh, uma beleza, mas tem que ser muito esquimó pra não estar morrendo de frio nesse tempo. O olhar de Camus me parece mais gélido... Combina com o olho verde turquesa dele... Que homem maravilhoso! Eu diria que ele parece um homem de negócios, talvez seja o maneger de Milo? E ainda parece ser estrangeiro? Que nacionalidade ele terá? E os dois estão nesse programa? E se... Não,não, impossível! Mas... Será que...? Quer dizer... Dois homens extremamente bonitos, sarados e que me provocam aquecimento global na vulva... Isso só pode ser: UM VIDEO PORNO GAY!

\- Amiga, para de babar – Damara cochichou pra mim e pude ver que estava sonhando acordada de novo.

\- Desculpa!

\- Bom, podem voltar ao trabalho agora! Vocês dois, incluso!

Entre risadinhas não contidas e olhares furtivos até os dois rapazes, segui com Damara até o vestuário onde colocamos o nosso uniforme horroroso, composto por uma blusa branca com detalhes azuis escuros nas mangas; calça azul marinho; um avental vermelho e uma touca que era a única coisa que poderia ser variada entre os funcionários, a minha, por exemplo, era branquinha com a estampa de vários cupcakes.

\- Amiga – Leora chegou atrás de mim – Amiga...

-Sim – respondi segurando suas mãos enquanto fechava os olhos apreciando mentalmente os frutos da minha imaginação– certeza que é Yaoi!

Leora é minha melhor amiga. Nos conhecemos desde quando éramos dois girinos nas bolas de nossos pais – eles são amigos de tempos de faculdade-, digo sempre que é a irmã que nunca tive. Ela compartilha comigo a paixão pelo Yaoi: a demonstração divina de amor entre dois homens, nada mais lindo, meu Deus! São poucas as pessoas que entendem esse meu lado diferente, logo, tenho que esconder meus gostos peculiares do ambiente de trabalho senão pode acontecer igual no meu último emprego... Que eu perdi por... er... bem, deixa isso pra lá.

\- Temos que tirar umas boas fotos! – Disse Leora animadíssima – eles são lindos demais! Imagina as fic que não sairiam disso!

-Sem contar nos doujinshis! – Eu disse tapando a boca enquanto Damara se aproximava.

\- Do que estão falando? – Ela quis saber.

\- Ah... Dos... Dos caras novos! – respondeu Leora, sincera.

\- Gatos né? – Complementei. Ninguém pode descobrir nossos gostos por yaoi.

\- Sim! Eu gostei mais do de cabelo...

\- VOLTEM AO TRABALHO! – Ouvimos a gerente gritar e saímos correndo até o balcão de doces da padaria.

Consegui ver de relance Milo e Camus saindo do vestiário trajados em macacões azuis, mas o único que o vestia de forma correta era Camus, Milo tinha a parte de cima do traje amarrado na cintura e deixando a mostra uma regata preta larga. Meu deus, isso TEM QUE SER UM VIDEO PORNO! Não é possível!

Passei a manhã atrás do balcão só imaginando o tipo de safadezas que eles deviam estar fazendo lá embaixo. Gosto de pensar que o Camus seria o Uke – toda aquela estética angelical por trás dessa imagem de frieza esconde um coração mole que fica rubro frente as investidas de Milo – e Milo como o Seme – frio, calculista, mas quando se trata de seu Uke, o seu coração amolece... Aí o Yaoi...

Pena que não os vejo. Gostaria de estar lá embaixo, só pesquisa mesmo para meus próximos doujinshis. Ai Cristo, minha curiosidade está me matando, não consigo trabalhar direito, a mulher chegou aqui pedindo bomba de chocolate com recheio de creme brulé e eu só pensando em besteiras. Curiosidade mata. Será que eles vão ficar nessa parte de concertos sempre ou é algo esporádico? Preciso muito dessas fotos!

\- Você está pensando naquilo né? – Disse Leora. Essa maldita consegue ver pelos meus olhos que eu to pensando nesses dois deuses se pegando. – Limpa a baba pelo menos, pervertida.

\- Ah, qual é! – Eu olhei pra ela, inquisidora – Até você que gosta de algo mais "yaoi" sabe que está rolando um "lemon" pesado ali embaixo.

\- Não! – Ela me olhou apontando o dedo... Lá vem... – Camus e Milo se conhecem desde a infância e prometeram um dia se casar, inclusive Camus deu um anel desses de plástico pra Milo para selar a promessa. Conforme a vida passa, os dois se distanciam um do outro e acabam por não ser mais amigos – ela respirou fundo – Um belo dia um grupo de garotos vai atrás de Milo, pois a namorada de um deles terminou por conta de Milo e os garotos foram ensinar uma lição! Mas dai chega o Seme, o Camus...

\- Pera! Pera! – Eu interrompi – O Milo é Uke?

\- É óbvio que é! – Ela disse indignada.

\- Mas...

\- Shhhiu – me calou uma velha com os olhos brilhantes – continue querida!

Nos olhamos e percebemos que era melhor voltar ao trabalho.

Hora do almoço tava sendo um saco. A comida de hoje é o prato que menos gosto: (2)Dolmadakia e para piorar eles só deixaram suco hoje! Eu gosto é de refrigerante! Gás, açúcar e provavelmente celulite! Damara e Leora parecem felizes com a escolha do prato e discutem banalidades que não me interessam no momento. Tenho uma impressão engraçada de que o tempo aqui dentro tá mais frio do que lá fora, talvez eu já esteja entrando na menopausa. É calor ou frio que sente nessas ocasiões?

\- Ambrosia! – me chamou Oto.

\- Hm – respondi meio sem vontade. Que dia ruim – o que foi?

\- O Pancras me pediu pra te entregar isso – ele me passou duas tapperware, dois copos de plástico, dois pares de talheres e o maldito suco de maça – é pra você levar pros dois lá embaixo.

\- O...O... O que?

\- É – ele disse revirando o olho pra minha reação- recado passado.

Olhei pra Damara e pra Leora e pude ver a cara de decepção delas por não terem sido escolhidas. Meu Deus eu ia levar marmita praqueles dois! Quem sabe eu não pego eles em um momento mais íntimo? Hi hi hi hi

Ativei meu modo ninja e fui silenciosa até a escada que me levaria até o depósito que fica no porão do estabelecimento. Desci com cuidado quase prendendo a respiração, mas o coração batia tão depressa que fiquei com medo deles conseguirem ouvir.

\- Ca- camie... – ouvi esse gemido de repente – aí... Aí não! - AI SENHOR JESUS CRISTO É AGORA! AI MEU DEUS EU PRECISO CHEGAR MAIS PERTO! Meu pensamento me paralisou por alguns segundos, mas mesmo com as pernas bambas consegui descer um pouco mais, agora dava pra ver a porta.

\- Milo, sei o que estou fazendo... – Ok. Camus parece ser o seme, sem problemas, ainda assim a coisa continua boa. – Vou com calma, não se preocupe... Nous avons les temps – ai meu deus pelo sotaque esse homem além de lindo, maravilhoso e gay é francês! Preciso chegar mais perto, talvez eu consiga ver alguma coisa pelo buraco da fechadura!

Me agachei o suficiente pra espiar pelo buraco da fechadura, mas precisei apoiar meu corpo levemente na porta, pois as marmitas podiam cair no chão. Eu PRECISO ver o que se passa.

\- Eu to aqui embaixo tem muito tempo já – Milo reclamou como se fosse uma criança emburrada, mas pelo meu campo de visão não conseguia ver nenhum dos dois– vamos trocar as posições... – TROCAR AS POSIÇÕES? QUANTO INTIMIDADE NO AMBIENTE DE TRABALHO! PRECISO VER! PRECISO VER!

\- Ainda non, preciso acabar primeiro... – AI MEU DEUS CAMUS! UM SEME É UM SEME NÉ?

\- Ca-camie... Minhas pernas doem...

EU PRECISO VEEEEEEEEEE...

BOOOM.

Não percebi que a porta tava mal fechada e o peso do meu corpo acabou abrindo tudo e as marmitas foram ao chão comigo! Ao levantar o olhar os dois estavam surpresos, mas vestidos. Me levantei depressa, graças a deus apesar de caírem no chão, as marmitas não abriram, ótimo, pelo menos a cagada não foi completa.

\- Erm... – Milo parecia curioso quanto a minha presença, mas ao contrário de Camus o semblante estava suave – Você é...?

\- Ambrosia! – Gritei. Qual a necessidade de gritar, eles estão do seu lado, sua anta! Se recomponha!

\- Como o doce? – Disse Milo sorrindo. Derreti completamente...

\- É... Minha mãe... Gostava bastante... he he.

\- O que veio fazer aqui? – Camus foi direto e reto, também percebi um certo incômodo na voz dele por Milo ter me dado moral. Um Seme, definitivamente.

\- Ah sim! – Entreguei as marmitas reviradas por dentro e ao recebe-las, os dedos de Milo tocaram levemente minhas mãos e consegui sentir o calor de seu corpo. Aquecimento vulvar quase a ponto de uma catástrofe– É comida, já está na hora do almoço!

\- Oh... - Os dois se entreolharam, Milo deu em ombros. – Obrigado... – Disse Milo. Camus olhava alguma coisa no chão e foi então que percebi que eram os talheres, os copos amassados e o suco esparramado.

\- E... Eu... Me desculpa! – Me joguei em cima de Camus foi impulso, eu juro! Também passei a mão em seu abdômen incrivelmente definido – Eu... Eu vou trazer novos!

\- Ei! – Milo deu um pequeno esquete.

\- Chega. – Falou Camus, calmo, ríspido, mas não me afastou de seu corpo – Não se preocupe, vamos lavar os talhares e beberemos agua. Obrigado.

\- Da pra largar ele agora? – Resmungou Milo. Camus o olhou com reprovação, o loiro ficou chateado.

\- Ce... Certo... – me afastei dele, mas o cheiro de seu perfume continuava abençoando minhas narinas.

Fiquei em silêncio encarando os dois feito uma tonta, espero não ter babado, Milo parecia muito irritado agora, ele olhava para a parede, como se quisesse esconder alguma coisa... Fiquei um pouco mal, o clima estava ruim agora... Camus suspirou fundo e quebrou o silêncio:

\- Obrigado, pode ir agora.

\- S-sim... – dei meia volta e vi de relance uma pintura estranha na parede, era um círculo azul...?

Cheguei até a superfície e fui até Leora contar os acontecimentos, mas o chefe já estava me esperando com aquela cara de "ao trabalho mocinha" e não tive como escapar do horário laboral.

O resto do dia passou extremamente devagar para mim, já que o peso na consciência de tê-los feito brigar por um impulso meu estava me matando. Leora percebeu meu incômodo, mas estávamos em áreas diferentes da padaria, então não dava para conversar agora.

Uma hora antes do término do expediente, Milo saiu sozinho do depósito, se despediu do chefe e foi embora, não consegui ver seu rosto; meia hora depois Camus procedeu da mesma forma. Será que eles tinham brigado mesmo? Passada mais meia hora quase interminável, fui ao vestuário acompanhada de Leora e contei baixinho pra ela os acontecimentos.

\- Não fica preocupada – ela me disse colocando a mão no meu ombro – Você sabe o que é isso, não sabe?

\- O... O que? – eu tava lacrimejando já. Seria o final do meu mais novo ship?

\- A clássica briga entre o Uke com ciúmes do Seme – ela parecia orgulhosa de si mesma.

\- Ju... Jura? – Meu Deus é claro! Como eu não pude perceber?! – Você está certa, Lê!

\- Sim, sim! – Ela balançava a cabeça positivamente – agora as coisas serão mais intensas, você vai ver!

Éramos as últimas no vestiário, nossas bolsas já estavam arrumadas e decidi ir embora de calça de trabalho mesmo, pois lá fora chovia. Felizmente, a Lê era uma pessoa precavida e trouxe um guarda-chuva grande e como eu morava a alguns quarteirões mais da casa dela, combinamos que eu a acompanharia e seguiria com o guarda chuvas depois.

\- Vamos? – ela disse sorrindo.

\- Vamos – a chama do Yaoi tinha sido acesa no meu coração e demonstrei isso abrindo a porta como uma cavala.

\- AI!

O grito e o barulho de alguém sendo atingido me despertou do meu sonho Yaoi, mas antes que eu conseguisse me desculpar com a vítima do meu desastre, vi no chão nada mais, nada menos, que uma cópia impressa de JunJou Romântica! TEM MAIS UMA DE NÓS AQUI... Ao olhar minha surpresa não poderia ter sido outra:

\- Da... Damara?!

* * *

O que acharam? Nesse primeiro capitulo – que inclusive ficou maior do que era para realmente ser – Milo e Camus não participaram muito, e nem sabemos o que eles foram fazer em uma padaria no meu de Athenas! Mas nos próximos isso será melhor desenvolvido!

Lembrando que tudo o que acontece vem da cabeça da Ambrosia, que como toda boa Yaoi Lover consegue inventar e shippar basicamente qualquer personagem ikemen ou bishonen.

E falando nisso que tipo de amante de Yaoi é você? Shonen ai? Lemon? Shota? Bara?

índice:

(1) Ambrosia: Na verdade Ambrosia é um doce BR, mas por motivo de piada decide fazer também o nome da protagonista. Para quem nunca experimentou, Ambrosia é um doce feito de ovos - sim, O-V-O-S, mas é uma delicia, eu juro! Minha avó - uma senhora muito boa de cozinha - costumava fazer para mim e meus irmãos, dentre outros doces maravilhosos! Em **grego, Ambrosia significa "comida divina, ou comida dos deuses"**.

(2)Dolmadakia: são folhas secas de videira, recheadas com carne e servidas quente


End file.
